This project addresses computational modeling, high-performance architectural (hardware and software) support and reconfigurable hardware and component-based software platforms for real-time computation of physiological properties using frequency domain photon migration (FDPM). The overall goal is to develop scalable and customized computational engines that can be incorporated (embedded) into laser-based diagnostic aids, enabling real-time computation and visualization of tissue properties such as tissue hemoglobin concentration, water concentration, hemoglobin oxygen saturation, and blood volume fraction in vivo. The real-time computation and visualization of these physiological properties will be used initially for non-invasive measurements of static tissues (e.g., for breast tumor detection). These techniques will then be extended to the challenging task of real-time computation and visualization of dynamic tissue properties (e.g, brain measurements). [unreadable]